


O Delírio do Desejo

by Kaerys_Targaryen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, My First Smut, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerys_Targaryen/pseuds/Kaerys_Targaryen
Summary: Em um dia de chuva, o desejo fala mais alto que do que a cautela. Dois corpos são dominados pela coragem, porque a noção claramente saiu correndo. Eles que lutem pra lidar com os seus sentimentos.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	O Delírio do Desejo

Vance nunca teve ninguém em que pudesse confiar, já estava acostumado com isso. Todos que entravam em sua vida tentavam se aproveitar dele, tentavam mudar ele, e o mesmo já estava cansado disso. Como proteção ele se tornou mais fechado e apenas confiava em si mesmo e seus livros.   
Já Luke é um garoto extrovertido, querido por todos e muito batalhador. Sempre com um sorriso caloroso no rosto, ele faz todos ao seu redor orbitarem ao torno dele. Mas embora ele pareça aberto, ele está quebrado. Sem desabafar com ninguém, ele guarda os seus problemas para si mesmo e mantém toda mágoa, tristeza e raiva escondidas por baixo de um sorriso falso que passa facilmente por um verdadeiro.   
Pode ser ou não ser o destino, mas essas duas almas foram unidas no mesmo quarto da faculdade e convivem diariamente muito bem. Nenhum deles fala sobre o que lhes atormenta, mas em algum momento a verdade vem à tona... 

Era um dia chuvoso, as aulas já haviam terminado e Luke estava fazendo hora extra no seu trabalho de meio período. Vance estava sentado na cama escrevendo uma história em seu computador. Essa era sua forma de desabafar, sua forma de extravasar seus sentimentos. Mesmo que com um personagem fictício, assim que leu o que havia escrito, lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos. Já era. O passado havia voltado mais uma vez para assombrá-lo, ele conseguia se lembrar das vozes perfeitamente, era quase como se elas sussurrassem em seu ouvido. "Vance, por que tão frio?", "Vance, você deveria se abrir mais", "Vance, para eu confiar em você, você tem que confiar em mim", "Vance, eu te odeio", "Vance, você é desprezível"

\- Vance, você está chorando? - a voz de Luke interrompe seus pensamentos

Vance é trago de volta à realidade com um susto, e percebe que em algum momento ele havia abraçado seus joelhos e abraçado a tristeza. Ficou tão imerso que nem notou a chegada de Luke.

\- Não... É só a sinusite. - Vance mente secando seus olhos rapidamente. 

\- Vance, cara, cê tá legal? Você não parece bem. - Luke perguntou se aproximando. 

\- Eu tô bem, é só a sinusite atacando. - Vance mais uma vez, não conseguindo nem olhar no rosto de Luke. 

\- Tem certeza? Se você precisar de alguém pra conversar, eu estou aqui. - Luke diz e coloca uma mão no ombro de Vance. 

Vance dá um tapa na mão do Luke e abruptamente se levanta e se vira de costas. 

\- Porra, eu já disse que estou bem, não enche! E sobre conversar... Até parece que alguém como você entenderia. - Vance diz, irado. 

\- Como assim... Alguém como eu? - Luke pergunta baixo apertando seus punhos. 

\- Tão perfeito! Argh, você é tão gentil com as pessoas, todo mundo te ama, você sempre tá com um sorriso no rosto e tem o mundo a sua disposição! Já eu, não tenho nada. Já eu, só sirvo pra ser trouxa e não ter talento pra nada. - Com essa fala, Vance irrompe em lágrimas. 

Luke vai até Vance e o abraça com força. Ele dá um riso fraco e então começa a falar. 

\- Sabe, não é bem assim como você pensa. Eu entendo o que você está sentindo. Heh, todo essa gentileza, o meu sorriso, minha energia, é tudo mentira. Só para evitar perguntas, para não preocupar ninguém, para que ninguém saiba quem sou. 

Ele solta Vance, senta na cama e abaixa a cabeça olhando para o chão. 

\- Tô tão cansado de tudo isso, tão cansado de fingir. - Luke diz de forma quase inaudível. 

Dessa vez, Vance senta na cama e abraça Luke. 

\- Não precisa dizer mais nada. - Vance diz. 

Uma lágrima escorre do olho de Luke. 

\- Você não vai perguntar a minha história? - Luke pergunta. 

\- Se você não perguntar a minha então estamos quites. - Vance diz e ri. 

Luke também ri, ele estava aliviado. Ainda não estava pronto pra desabafar, e Vance respeitara isso.   
Eles ficam mais tempo abraçados, se separam e olham para o rosto um do outro. 

\- Me desculpa pelo que eu disse... Eu fiquei com inveja e descontei minha insegurança em você. - Vance diz.

\- Tudo bem. - Luke responde sorrindo. - É super normal pessoas falarem coisas que realmente não querem dizer em momentos assim.

\- Ai, por que você é tão legal? - Vance elogia rindo.

\- Hmm, é o meu jeitinho. - Luke responde fazendo graça. - Mas você também é muito legal. Queria que você enxergasse isso.

\- Ah para, você só tá falando isso pra me animar.

\- Não é verdade! Você é tão autêntico, tão verdadeiro, tão franco. Você não se esconde das pessoas, você é curto e direto com elas. Eu aprecio você, e aprecio as coisas que você faz. Além de que você é responsável e escreve muito bem, lembro até hoje do seu trabalho de literatura.

Vance ficou sem palavras, seu rosto corou e ele virou o rosto.

\- Wow... Você não estava brincando, hein? - ele disse baixinho. - Sabe, eu meio que tô feliz de termos ficado no mesmo dormitório.

\- Hehe, eu também. Já temos um período de convivência. - ele disse com um largo sorriso.

\- Sim, o tempo passou voando. Pensei que conviver com alguém seria um inferno, mas você fez essa experiência agradável. - Vance disse sorrindo olhando nos olhos de Luke.

Luke corou e em seguida deu uma gargalhada.

\- Provavelmente vou me arrepender disso. - Luke diz. 

\- O quê? - Vance pergunta, apenas para ser surpreendido por um beijo. 

Luke enfiou sua língua dentro da boca dele explorando cada centímetro, sentindo o sabor de sua língua. Apesar do susto, Vance correspondeu o beijo. Sem pressa, os dois aproveitam o momento e apenas param pela necessidade de ar.  
Após suas bocas se afastarem, eles se encararam fixamente. A intensidade entre os dois era poderosa, sem palavras, internamente um esperava o outro dar o primeiro passo. Completamente rubro, Luke desvia o olhar.

\- Eu acho que eu não deveria ter- Luke começa, dessa vez sendo interrompido por Vance com um beijo.

Dessa vez o beijo foi mais selvagem, mais necessitado. Enquanto o beijava, Vance levantou a camiseta de Luke e a tirou interrompendo o beijo. Em seguida desceu os lábios e chupou o pescoço do garoto que inutilmente tentava abafar seus gemidos. Vance apertou o mamilo direito de Luke e começou a chupar o esquerdo. Essa situação toda havia deixado Luke extremamente excitado, o pré-gozo escorria pelo pênis dele e já estava manchando seu short. Vance observou aquela situação e sorriu.

\- Ora, ora, parece que alguém está bem animadinho por aqui... - ele disse colocando a ponta de seu dedo indicador no membro de Luke.

\- Vance, você é gay? - Luke perguntou envergonhado.

\- Você tá falando sério? - Vance perguntou revirando os olhos.

\- Sim...

\- Sinceramente, tem algumas vezes que estou lendo revistas gays cheia de homens nas mais diversas posições na sua frente, eu literalmente tenho um colar com a bandeira LGBTQ+, às vezes vou em umas paradas e você nunca percebeu? 

\- Não...

\- Misericórdia, você não tem jeito mesmo. E você é bi, né?

\- Sim, wow, você nem parece ter dúvidas. - Luke comenta meio surpreso.

\- Meio óbvio, até porque você me beijou, já vi você falando sobre isso antes e tá todo animadinho aqui. - Vance fala apertando seu membro ereto.

Luke no mesmo instante do toque soltou um gemido. Em seguida pôs o braço na frente dos seus olhos e virou sua cabeça para o lado.

\- Não seja idiota, qualquer um também ficaria assim numa situação dessas... - ele respondeu baixinho.

Vance sorriu mais uma vez, porém logo em seguida ficou sério.

\- Olha, Luke... Você quer continuar? Não quero que você se sinta forçado a nada. - ele perguntou colocando a mão gentilmente no rosto dele.

Luke respirou fundo, e olhou nos olhos escuros de Vance.

\- Sim, eu quero. - e dizendo isso ele puxou o rosto do garoto para si e o beijou suavemente.

\- Então acho que agora que as coisas ficam sérias, hein? - Vance disse.

Ele tirou o short do Luke e começou a brincar com o pênis dele por cima da cueca. Ele dava leves chupões pela extremidade do mesmo, sem quebrar a conexão de seus olhos com os de Luke. Observando o sofrimento do garoto, Vance sorri e abaixa lentamente a cueca dele, libertando o seu pênis do confinamento pelo qual passou. Diante a hora da verdade, um relance de timidez atingiu Vance que um pouco sem jeito envolveu suas mãos em torno do membro de Luke.  
Mas agora tão longe não seria a hora de parar, então ignorando tudo ele retomou seu controle e voltou ao jogo. Ele começou a lamber a cabeça do pênis do garoto como uma criança lambe um pirulito, cada gemido que Luke soltava satisfazia e incentivava Vance a continuar o seu serviço. Já cansado das preliminares ele coloca toda a extremidade de Luke na boca, apreciando o seu sabor. Dessa parte em diante, tudo foi um frenesi. Com o pênis de Luke na boca, Vance fazia movimentos com a língua envolvendo o membro, mas além de chupar ele também lambia-o por completo. Já tendo sofrido o suficiente, Luke decide tomar as rédeas da situação e faz um basquetinho com Luke acariciando o seu cabelo enquanto apreciava a visão dele sugando o seu pau. Sentindo-se perto de ejacular, Luke para, troca de posição com Vance e levanta suas pernas abrindo caminho para sua entrada.

\- Luke? - Vance chamou apreensivo.

\- Não se preocupe com nada, agora é a minha vez de te satisfazer.

E tendo dito isto, ele enterra seu rosto na bunda de Vance e começa a lamber o orifício do rapaz, arrancando diversos gemidos do mesmo. Luke começa a estocar sua língua o mais fundo que pode na entrada dele, e Vance pressiona a cabeça dele contra sua bunda pedindo por mais entre gemidos.  
Em um momento Luke se levanta da cama de Vance, e vai até a sua própria. Ele abre a gaveta ao lado da mesma, pega uma ampola de gel lubrificante e volta até Vance.  
Ele espalha o seu conteúdo na entrada do garoto e lentamente ele enfia um dedo dentro dele. Nisso ele já começa a chupar o pênis de Vance enquanto faz o movimento de vai e vem com seu único dedo colocado. Quando sentiu que ele já estava mais relaxado, Luke enfiou mais um dedo nele, dessa vez fazendo o movimento de tesoura além do de vai e vem, alargando a entrada dele. De tanto prazer, Vance perdeu a sua sanidade e racionalidade. Ele só pensava naquele momento, estava imerso no prazer que estava sentindo e demonstrando isso através de seus gemidos que ficavam cada vez mais indiscretos. Sentindo que Vance estava perto do ápice em sua boca, Luke parou seus movimentos e então despejou uma quantidade generosa de lubrificante no seu membro um pouco maior que o de Vance.

\- Vance... Você tá pronto? - Luke perguntou atenciosamente

\- Sim, pode continuar. - Vance respondeu olhando nos olhos de Luke.

Com cuidado, Luke adentrou o interior de Vance lentamente. Quando a cabeça de seu membro entrou por completo, Vance soltou um gemido de dor. Luke imediatamente parou, e se curvou para dar um beijo em Vance. Enquanto se beijavam, Luke continuou empurrando o seu membro lentamente em Vance. Após ter entrado por completo, Luke fica parado por alguns minutos fazendo carinho na cabeça de Vance até que ele se acostumasse e estivesse pronto pra continuar.

Vance coloca a mão no rosto de Luke e sorri.

\- Pode continuar - ele diz.

Luke então começa a penetrar Vance em um ritmo lento, ganhando velocidade aos poucos, à medida em que o garoto geme pedindo por mais. Explorando o interior do garoto, Luke descobre a localização do seu ponto G, e dá estocadas cada vez mais fortes e rápidas.

\- Hmm, estou perto! - Vance anuncia.

\- Eu também. Vamos terminar juntos!

Assim os dois começam a se beijar e Luke se desfaz dentro de Vance que se desfaz jorrando esperma contra seu estômago. E sem falar uma palavra, eles ficam abraçados se acariciando por alguns minutos, até que Luke quebra o silêncio.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu gosto, gosto de você. - ele diz sorrindo olhando para Vance.

Vance dá uma risadinha e responde.

\- Eu também gosto, gosto de você, bobinho.

**Author's Note:**

> E então! Gostaram? Comentem suas opiniões, please!  
> Eu não tenho muita prática em escrever smut, mas me deu a vontade de tentar. Dependendo da repercussão dessa história eu planejo fazer uma minissérie de capítulos contando a estória desses dois ^^  
> E é isto, beijo no coração de vocês e bebam bastante água!


End file.
